Love Is Best Medicine
by FraGSupport
Summary: (this was supposed to best a squeal to my mav x hibana fanfic which is still WIP thought you guys might like it) Ela has been sick for a couple of weeks and it doesn't seem like any medicine is working but Marius has been keeping up to date on her and maybe just one night could make it all better. (if you want more to this story i can)


Ela has been stuck in her bed for the past 2 weeks as her cold has been getting worse. She took all the pills that Gustave gave her as its done nothing to slow it down. Every now and then Marius will peek his head in to see how she was doing, Marius is the only male in rainbow that hasn't tried to hit on her or ask her out for a "drink". She has taken a liking for the Greman pilot but hasn't said anything about it, even to her close friends or her sister.

Ela had a knock on her door as she heard a familiar voice say "Housekeeping" in a high pitch tone, she told them to come in as it was Marius (Jager).

"How have you been feeling?" he says well he closes the door to her room.

"I feel like shit" she said as she blows her nose in a tissue.

"I'm feeling like shit just by looking at you" Marius says sarcastically

Ela punched him in the shoulder "Dick" they both laughed and one another, Marius picked up a remote and turned on the Tv that was sitting on her dresser from across the room. They both were relaxing and talking to one another as hours past by and before they knew it, it was dinner time. Marius got up from the floor.

"Where are you going?" Ela said sadly.

"I'm going to go have supper with the guys and I will be back with your chicken soup, is that cool with you?" Marius gave her a quick smile.

"Really chicken soup for the fourth time, *sigh* ok but you better come back"

"I will"

"You pinky promise" as Ela held out her pinky.

"I pinky promise Ela" as they wrap their pinkies together.

Marius made his way to the cafeteria and saw his buddies sitting at a table, there was Elias (Blitz), Erik (Maverick), Creg (Blackbeard), and Maxim (Kapkan). He walked over into the line to grab his dinner as tonight was hamburger night, Jordan (Thermite), Miles (Castle), Eliza (Ash), and Jack (Pulse) were the ones cooking. Jordan put a paddy on his plate as Marius was moving down the line, next were the buns and the condiments. He finally finished making his burger and sat with the boys.

"Hey, Erik how did that apology go with Yumiko last night?" Elias tried to bring up an intriguing conversation.

"Haha, I ya, don't want to talk about it?" Erik said nervously.

"NOOO, you didn't get your ass handed to you by a girl did you?" Creg spoke up.

"No bud, um something different" Erik tried to say quite as Marius already knew what happened.

"You did not sleep with her, did you?" Elias nearly choked on his food when Maxim asked the question as he's is antisocial. Erik just kept eating trying to avoid talking which only made it worse and what put the icing on the cake is when Yumi (Hibana) came over and gave Erik a kiss on the cheek and said.

"I had a great night, we should do it again soon" she walked away and gave a wink at the other 4.

Erik's face went completely red as the others were shooked on what just happened. Marius gave a smirk and slapped his shoulder.

"So you finally lost your virginity, how does it feel?" Erik just put his head down on the table. "Oh come on bud this should be a celebration" the others grab their drinks and did a cheer saying "TO ERIK LOSSING HIS VIRGINITY" as everyone else joined in even Morowa (Clash).

After the embarrassing cheering stopped, Marius said bye to buddies and got up to make the chicken soup for Ela. He put the pot on the stove and added water, turned it on to high. Jack came over and started to talk to Marius.

"Hows Ela?" Jack asked.

"*sigh* She seems to be getting worse," Marius said in a tone that Jack was not used to hearing.

"Hmm, you seem to really care about her?"

"Well I do, but as a friend" Jack almost burst out laughing

"That's not the first time I heard that *sigh* remember the first day she got here she was almost got kicked out because Jordan tried to flirt with her but she poured boiling hot water on his hands" Marius put the noodles in the pot.

"Ya that was funny, and when people would ask about it he just says it was a chemical accident" They both were laughing at the memory.

"Well from what I have seen, she seems to see you as more than just a friend but hey thats just me. But I have to go before they yell at me for taking too long, hope she gets better bud" Jack gives a bro hug to Marius.

"Hey, tell me who wins the fight" as Marius was talking about the UFC fight that was happening tonight.

Marius finished up cooking the noodles, he puts it in a bowl and puts some crackers in it. He picks the bowl as he nearly drops it "Scheisse, das ist heiss (Shit, that's hot)". He quickly puts it on a metal tray, he makes his way down the hallway and passes Yumi room but stops as he hears some questionable noises coming from inside. Then he heard "Oh Erik, Yes" as his eyes opened wide as he just continued walk as he heard too much. He finally made it to Ela's door and gave a light knock, there was no response so he opened the door to see Ela sleeping in her bed. He moved quietly to her nightstand and placed the tray down, he found a chair to sit down in and decided that a little nap wouldn't hurt.

2 hour passed by as Marius was awoken by spoon clinking on a bowl.

"Wakey wakey, Mari" Ela said in a childish tone, he was wiping his eyes to see Ela finishing her noodle soup.

"How are you feeling?" Marius asked.

"Better then I was this morning" A she let out a small smile.

He got up and sat down on her bed and checked her temperature. "Hmm, you're not as hot as you were this morning"

"Oh, thanks Mari that means a lot," Ela said sarcastically

They both smile at each other enjoying there time together. Marius grabbed the remote and started up Netflix as he was searching for a movie. He saw Paranormal Actively 4, he looked over at Ela for her approval but she had a worried look on her face.

"What are you 'scared of ghosts'?" As Marius tried to pick on her.

"Yes, I am. When I was a kid my older sis would pull little pranks on me so I wanted to get her back. So I took one of her favourite dolls that she keeps on her shelf and I hid it in my closet. It took her a couple days to find out that it was gone, once she found out it was missing she went into my room and ripped everything apart and she finally got to my closet. She opened it to find that her doll wasn't in there"

"Wait then where did you put it?" Marius said now intrigued.

"So a year goes by and we still haven't found it but I would always hear my closet door open in the middle of the night, then followed by footsteps that would lead out into the hallway and I would see a shadow of a figure exit my room. And apparently too around the same time, Zofia would hear banging on her wall as my closet was right behind her bed, she would also see shadow figures coming out from the ceiling"

"Ok ah, not that movie"

He when into the comedy section and found a movie that they can both settled on. "The Hitman's Bodyguard". Before they started Marius asked if he should get some popcorn and Ela shook her head. They set up her pillows behind them so the wall doesn't screw up their back. They got under the covers as it was quite chilly in the room.

The night was coming to an end until Ela wrapped her arms Marius when he was about to get up. He was taken by surprise but returned the favour.

"Can you stay here tonight?" As Ela's voice was raspy

"Yes, I can" Marius responded as he started to put the pillows back.

They lay their heads down facing one another, Ela's hair covered up half of her face as Marius brought his hand up and moved it to the side. They stare at each other for a while longer than just like magnets their lips clashed together. The kiss lasted for a good couple of minutes, then there was a knock on the on the door. Marius got up from the bed and opened the to only see her sister standing in front of him.

"Oh Hey Marius, how is my sister doing?" Zofia asked

"Ya Ahhh, She has gotten better," Marius said slightly nervous

"Has she been up at all today?

"No, She has been sleeping all day" Zofia notices something on Marius's lip as its lipstick.

"Hmmm are you lying to me Streicher"

"Why would I lie to you, mam?" Marius opened the door to show that Ela was 'sleeping'.

"Ok, well tell her I want to talk to her when she gets up, alright"

"Yes, mam" He closes the door as Zofia walks away.

"Man, that was close" As he looked back to see Ela taking her shirt off.

"Now where were we?" Ela said with a sly grin.


End file.
